Space Junk Galaxy
in the Space Junk Galaxy]] ]] Space Junk Galaxy is a galaxy full of different things, first appear in Super Mario Galaxy. It is found in the Fountain. The music in this galaxy makes the gameplay peaceful and graceful. Mario cannot access this Galaxy until he conquers Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor and gets 9 Power Stars. Planets Starting Planet (Stardust Start Planet) This planet is a small planet whose Gravity is standard. It is basically a 40 metre long metal chip whose Gravity is strong enough that Mario can walk around the entire planet's surface. Mario starts his trek through the Galaxy on the top side. It isn't visited in the Purple Comet mission. Bottle Planet This planet is a glass bottle that contains only some star bits trapped in crystal. It is visited in Missions 1 and 3. Glass Orb Planets These glass balls make their only appearance in Mission 1. Three Amps orbit them. Each ball is close enough that Mario can jump around and between the Planets. Space Rocket A rocket next to some pull star planets. A similar one appears in Mission 3, in the Phantom Boss Spider Zone, infested by Spiders. Tower Planet This T-shaped planet basically resembles the Starting Planet although it has a tower which Mario must climb down upon landing. Space Junk Area This open area has only the small Assembly Block Planet as the permanent platform. It hovers above a Black Hole and therefore is the only Planet in the first mission to have Downward Gravity. Kamella's Battle Fleet In mission 2, Kamella and her army invade. Mario must board their fleet and head to the red airship she commands and defeat her to send them packing and get the second Power Star. This area is literally empty in the other missions. The airships have Downward Gravity thanks to their Black Hole. Glass Orb (Small Maze) This planet is basically big glass orb. It has a maze in its interior. One of the sides is broken when the launch star inside it is used. Phantom Boss Spider Zone This foreboding area is where the boss Tarantox makes his lair. It is visited in Mission 3. Grave Stone Planet This menacing planet is made of stone. Spiders appear here. Rocket Ship See above for more detail. Tarantox's Web A big web with sling shots for you to defeat Tarantox. Yoshi Planet Mario can visit this planet with the help of a Hungry Luma. It is shaped like a Yoshi's head. Goomba appears on this planet in large numbers, and he does not give out any rewards when he is defeated. Missions Mission 1: Pull Star Path Use the Pull Stars to make your way through the Galaxy to reach a Silver Stars Challenge. Mission 2: Kamella's Airship Attack The Magikoopa Kamella and her army have struck! Board their fleet and send them packing! Mission 3: Tarantox's Tangled Web There's a serious Spider infestation going on! Confront the source of the infestation, then get him! Secret Star: Yoshi's Unexpected Appearance Notice the Hungry Luma on the Small Maze Planet? Feed him 50 Star Bits and visit the planet the Luma creates after his meal. Goomba lairs here, and he guards the Power Star in large numbers. Prankster Comets Speedy Comet: Pull Star Path Speed Run Can you beat Mission 1 in 4 minutes? Purple Comet: Purple Coin Spacewalk Grab 100 Purple Coins in the Space Junk Area. Category:Galaxies Category:Super Mario Galaxy Category:Super Mario Galaxy galaxies